Change The Fate's Design
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Sequel to 'What Once Was Mine', in the distant future where the world is reigned by The Kazimeras Empire, a group of teens were sent from year 2040 on a mission back to the past, to save the fate of their future, and to change what drove Kaz evil. Evil Kaz AU! Contains multiple ships and mild crossover AU
1. Prologue

**Change The Fate's Design**

 **Prologue: The Rise of the Resistance**

 **Plot:- Sequel to 'What Once Was Mine', in the distant future where the world is reigned by The Kazimeras Empire, a group of teens were sent on a mission back to the past, to save the fate of their future, and to change what drove Kaz evil. Evil Kaz AU!**

 **Purpledolpin05: The Evil Kaz AU is really starting to intrigue me, this story is AU all the way. This story will also contain a few of the Future Generation OCs I have been dying to work on, so no bad reviews please? (I used to like Kaz in Mighty Med but started disliking him when he dumped Spark, and now I practically like to pick on him for insulting Rodissiuss, AKA the TRUE Underrated and Overly Antagonize Character) This AU story happens after an What If theory of Principal Howard actually killed Jordan and that drove Kaz mad since, you know, I am a massive Jazzer fan.**

 **I do not own Elite Force or Mighty Med, while my friend TKDP owns her mentioned OCs, and I own my OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Year: 2040**

It was midnight, and the safety patrol were starting to patrolling around the ruins that used to be Centium City.

A group of teens, all wearing hooded reversible invisibility cloaks ran as fast as they could before the guards could catch them.

"Shh," one teen hushed them as she checked the surroundings before ensuring her friends that the coast is clear.

"How are we getting to the meeting?" A blonde boy about 22 with a heavy British accent asked. He is Marvin Steel, the deceased Captain Atomic's sole heir, Colonel Atomic.

"They wrote to us they will pick us up. Be patient!" the leader of the pack, a young lady about 21 with blue eyes and brownish-blonde hair hissed.

"Such a bossy woman. I am older, _Terra-dactyl_!" Marvin rolled his eyes.

"It's _Terra-Cotta_!" the girl hissed.

"Shh!" a 20-year-old girl with dirty blonde hair hissed over, before her eyes glowed a bit. "I sense that the Patrol Force have been tracking us since we tried losing them by the old factory near Welkerville."

"How far are they, Nath?" another boy about 21 with messy dark hair and green eyes named Blake Henderson asked.

"I'd estimated 20 minutes until they find us, we have to act quick!" the girl, Nathalie Cortex, daughter of NeoCortex and apprentice to former superhero Timeline, replied with a solemn nod.

"Oh no, looks like a storm is heading our way." Another teen named Cyralean 'Cyra' Kennedy, about 20 with wavy brown hair and green eyes sighed, losing her parents Solar Flare and Blue Tornado was already traumatizing enough for her.

"Look again!" her older brother Scorch, about 21, whispered as he pointed at the grey fog that floated towards them.

"the fog _is_ them." A brunette girl about 20 stated, as she fixed a few buttons on her makeshift protection armor to create a force field around them. She is the daughter of Titanio, Helena Tidwell 'Titania', "Dad's old suit still works."

"The condition is still in shipshape." Blake checked over, impressed by the armor's structure. "It even has a radiation detector!"

Helena nervously yelped a bit when Blake was too close to her.

"Sorry we're late." The fog slowly vanished, revealing a few teens hovering over a small portion of foggy smoke midair.

" _SOMEONE_ kept wanting to sanitize our hands." A Calderan girl scoffed, glaring at a boy with gangly limbs and a goofy awkward smile.

"Hey, hygiene always matter first!" the boy stated.

"You need to sanitize your cheeks 3 times before you receive kisses from your _grandmother_!" The Calderan girl stated as the boy blushes.

"Or shake hands in general." One girl with shoulder-length wavy dark hair added before she and the Calderan both snickered.

"Hop in." two girls called out, the younger one about 14 wore glasses with messy black hair tied into a loose braid and an awkward smile while the older sister, estimated 16, had a stoic face with long black hair tied into a ponytail. The two sisters, along with a boy about 17 with short black hair were both controlling the fog.

"Get in," the Calderan hissed, before the superheroes descendants hesitated, before getting on the fog.

"Nice disguise." Nathalie complimented.

"It was Hunter's idea, I saw a few of their plans and secret strategies in an old journal I found." The girl with wavy hair who looked a bit similar to Reese, named Rin Andrews, replied.

Cyra's face saddened at the mention of the name before she started to sniffle a bit.

"Why is Cyra so sad?" Terra asked the teen sitting beside her.

"Hunter, is or was, Cyra's high school shapeshifter-genderfluid lover." A boy who looked like Riker named Mike replied. "I never got to know if they were a boy or girl, but Cyra loved them either way."

"It was my fault, I wasn't there to save them." Cyra wept. "If they were still alive today, Hunter could have been still be with us."

"It's not your fault, sis." Scorch sighed, wrapping an arm around his sister's shoulder. "It is Moriah's (daughter of Mort, Bridgette's minion) fault! She ruthlessly killed our friends."

Blitz (son of Snowstorm), Nightcore (son of Remix), Brock (son of Grey Granite), Alley Kitten 'Kitty' (Alley Cat's daughter) …Along with their families…all gone in a blink, all dead in the ashes.

A memory of a young lady in her late 20s, killing their friends off mercilessly, before giving them a heartless bone-chilling smile.

The group of teens silently mourned over their deceased friends and family's death.

"The sooner we listen to the Resistance's ideas to kill off the Emperor, the better our lives will be." The ponytail girl scowled.

" _Ramona_ …" her sister sighed.

"that 'Emperor Kaz' was the reason our _grandfather_ _DIED_!" Ramona hissed. "Jacy, do you remember how sad mom was when our dad was captured and killed off…"

"I know." Jacy sighed. Ramona looked up to their dad, Roman, more than anyone else. "We will avenge him for what he has done to everyone else."

"By slicing his head with the guillotine that took away Marie Antoinette's life?!" a boy with dark brown hair asked cheekily. "My mom once travelled back to the Middle Ages and got this really good quality guillotine from her friend Daisy that my mom used to execute Aunt Daisy's ex-fiancé, Lord Sabastian!"

"Tyson, my mom told you not to have sadistic thoughts!" Jacy gasped in horror.

"Well I am my parents' kid." Tyson gave them a smirk, while focusing on blasting anything to block their journey path in case enemies tracked them down.

"He's just like uncle Jones." Rin chuckled. "And Aunt Cyd."

"So, since it's gonna be a while, might as well introduce ourselves? I'm Tyson." Tyson began stated before they all made a quick introduction.

There was Jake, son of Oliver and Skylar Storm (the only person who's actually good, he seems to try to get along with everyone), Paris (daughter of 2 Ringleaders of the Opposition in Caldera, Experion and Scarlett), Mike (son of Riker), Tyson (who is happy but has weird homicidal thoughts), Rin (daughter of Reese), and the two sisters Ramona and Jacy.

Considering how homicidal Tyson was, and how everyone else seemed a bit hostile, only Jacy, Jake and Mike seemed most approachable.

"Where are we heading off to?" Scorch asked, looking over Jacy's shoulder.

"Hey stop hitting on my sister!" Ramona growled over before she shocked Scorch a little by the shoulder with indigo volts.

"Forgive Mona, she's quite protective." Jacy rolled her eyes and explained.

"Seriously, where are we heading off to?" Blake asked.

" _Sanctuary_." That was all Ramona replied, before they began their journey.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: So yeah this is an AU continuation to my AU Ending of A Matter of Principal, 'What Once Was Mine'. So, in this story, it's about a group of the next generation travelling backing time to stop Kaz from becoming evil after the death of Jordan. Hunter is my friend, TKDP's genderfluid OC but you can read about them in Sky High.**

 **Here is the short list of the Next Generation OCs down below:**

Terra-Cotta 'Terra' (21)- Tecton and Replikate's daughter. She likes to take charge and argue with Marvin. The unofficial leader of the new Fantasy Superhero League. Looks like Jennifer Lawrence (at least in my head)

Colonel Atomic/Marvin Steel (22)-Son of Captain Atomic and the granddaughter of his 'old gal from the 50s'. Likes to play with his yoyo, and get on Terra's nerves, hates it when people ship him with Terra.

Scorch Kennedy/Solar Scorch (21)- Son of Blue Tornado and Solar Flare. Stoic at first glance but friendly when you get to know him. Looks like Lucas Till

Cyralean 'Cyra' Kennedy/Cerulean Cyclone (20)- Sister of Scorch, shy, a bit antisocial, but cares for people she loves. She still mourns over her lover, Hunter. (Yes, Hunter, Scorch and Cyra were in TKDP's Sky High. I ship Cynther no shame, they are like Tristan/Kiko from The School for Good and Evil) Looks like Alyson Stoner

Blake Henderson/Beta-Boy (21)- son of Henderson the 'mannequin' guard and Gamma Girl. (wow, even Henderson reproduced!) Close friends with Marvin. Seems to get along well with Helena.

Helena Tidwell/Titania (20)- Daughter of Titanio and Mesmira. She is tech-smart, calmed and likes using technology to prank people. Likes watching X-Men. She might have a small crush on Blake Henderson.

Nathalie Cortex 'Nath'/The Oracle (20)- Daughter of NeoCortex and successor of Timeline. Has the powers to read minds and look into the future. Enjoys watching Stranger Things and is convinced Blake might be related to Dustin Henderson. Looks like Lily Collins (at least in my head)

Tyson (16 and a half)- Jones' (and Cyd Ripley's) son, cheerful, sarcastic, and has some sadistic thoughts. Likes to play guitar and cares for his cousins. Gets along well with Mike.

Ramona Chimokuri-Andrews (16)- Roman and Tracy's eldest child, she tends to be more mature like her father was and strongly tries to be more like her parents. Tomboyish, sassy and stubborn. BFFs are Jacy, Rin and Paris.

Jacy Chimokuri-Andrews (14)- Ramona's younger sister. She is much like her mother in looks and personality, socially-awkward, a bit antisocial but loves her friends and family. (cough! And possibly have a crush on a certain Davenport. Cough!)

Rin Andrews (15)- Daughter of Reese and unknown father (Anyone but Chase), named after her grandmother Rina. Close to Ramona and Paris due to their similar personalities. Intelligent, calm but has a snarky side. Dislikes the Davenport family because Bree almost killed her grandfather. Close to her cousins Jacy and Ramona, and her other cousin Len.

Michael 'Mike' Andrews (17)- Riker's son. A ladies' man but respects women. Likes to flirt with girls, but not until Jacy has to pull him away. Cheerful, laidback. Tries to be friends with everyone, oldest of the cousins so he looks out for his relatives. Looks like his father.

Paris Benoit-Hiiro (16)- daughter of Experion and Scarlett (no she's not dead, just badly burnt). HATES the Davenports and the Original Elite Force members with a passion, and would try to plot Skylar Storm's death (as she calls Skylar, Traitor of Caldera) but doesn't seem to hate Jake that much. Good friends with Ramona and Rin, neutral with Jacy. Looks like Paris Berelc.

Jacob 'Jake' Short-Storm (17)- Skylar and Oliver's oldest son, has a sister named Jasmine. He is much like his father in looks and personality (except he's no stalker on girls) Has a HUGE nerdy crush on Paris. Alter ego: Thunder Storm. Looks like his father, Oliver. (and no, Jasmine his sister will not look like their mom and looks like Piper Curda)

Moriah (29)- Daughter of Mort, villainess. Works for the Kazimeras Empire as an assassin. Dark hair tied into a tight bun, and black eyes that turn red when angered. Devoted to being evil, and likes to be nosy with other people. Based on Evelyn Sader from The School for Good and Evil. She probably is attracted to Evil! Kaz in this AU.

Hunter (OC of TKDP) (Deceased)- Cyra's deceased lover. Hunter is a shapeshifter, they are also genderfluid (They never told anyone what their actual gender is). Changes their looks and gender on a dime, mischievous but friendly. Likes to bicker with Cyra but they care of each other deeply. Killed by Moriah briefly after graduating Sky High.

 **So yeah there are 14 OCs introduced already, but there will be more OCs on the way, including Chase's son Bryan and Bree's daughter Kelli. I've made up the Future Generation OCs for a while now and decided to use some of them in this AU story.**

 **Thank you for reading. Feel free to favorite, follow, and leave a review down below and tell me what do you think of this AU. Have a nice day.**


	2. Part 1

**Change The Fate's Designs**

 **Chapter 1: The Safe Place**

 **Purpledolpin05: Yikes, I just realized that I hadn't updated this for a while, well this story is kinda semi-unplanned so we will have to see how this story goes. So on to the reviews:**

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the review, Ive been dying to try out this story for a while and I am glad I finally got to post it, Yeah I am using new OCs instead of the old cast (I mean they will show up just not as frequent, other than the younger original EF crew later on) And yeah, Moriah is gonna be one of those antagonists you'd hate. Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks for the review, hope you will like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Lab Rats, Elite Force or Mighty Med, or a couple of OCs that belong to my friend TKDP. I only own the plot and my OCs. Enjoy.**

* * *

About an hour or two later, the shapeshifters and the super-teens had arrived at a stranded island. Only it wasn't a natural island but a manmade one.

"What is this _monstrosity_?!" Marvin asked.

"Funny, that's _EXACTLY_ what I said when I first saw this place!" The Calderan girl chuckled.

"Forgive Paris, she's sort of the sarcastic one." Jacy explained.

"Who are her parents?" Helena whispered, almost all the other teens they travelled with aren't that friendly except for Jacy. I mean Mike is friendly but he's more of a flirt, and Jake seems to be busy trying to flirt with Paris.

"Experion and Scarlett. All Calderans look alike." Jacy shrugged.

"H-Hey Paris, I thought you might like a refreshing drink?" the gangly limbed boy was following Paris, before he attempted to shoot water out of his fingertips, but instead he shot out lightning and blasted Tyson.

"Watch it, _Jacob_!" Tyson growled, his eyes grew a bit greyish as a shadowy aura surrounded him, he looked as if he could morph into a wolf.

"Sorry Ty!" Jake gulped, before Tyson calmed down as the aura vanished.

"Wow, this place hasn't been dusted for _centuries_!" Nathalie stated, looking around.

"Wait for it." Tyson cued, before he pressed a few buttons by an old Mission Desk, " get into the capsules."

"Isn't this where my father fought the Bionic Superhumans about 25 years ago?!" Terra asked.

"This is the Bionic Island, or what's left of it." Ramona explained, before she got into the capsule and was transported away.

"Why do you know so much?" Cyra asked Jacy.

"Our mom and our uncle Jones, they were born with Superpowers before Victor Krane implanted Bionics into them. They spent a few years here before they were sent by the late Donald Davenport to Centium City and assist the former Elite Force," Jacy replied. "Forgive Mona, she's been through a lot and she always wanted to be like our dad."

Ramona was looking at a locket with the picture of her family portrait. An older man with a stoic face but had a warm loving smile, a kind smile on a woman that resembles the two sisters, and the two young sisters were smiling ear to ear.

'I'll make you proud of me someday, dad.' Ramona whispered, smiling at her family picture.

"Your dad's… _Roman_?" Scorch asked. He was walking beside her and noticed the sudden change in Ramona's usual cold attitude.

"None of your business!" Ramona turned over to scowl at him, "Just go away."

"What's with her?" Terra wondered, talking to Nathalie.

"Yeah, my dad is Roman." Jacy smiled weakly. "Mom used to help the Elite Force and would have been considered hero, dad was the villain, they fell in love anyway."

"Wasn't Roman the guy who was murdered by Kaz?" Terra asked, before she quickly kept silent. She knew it would be very rude to insult the two sisters.

"Mona was the closest to dad, and she's always trying to be like him and making him proud. When dad was killed, it traumatized their family forever. Ramona ooked up to her dad and mom, and wanted to make them proud of her.

* * *

 **A few minutes later, all of them had travelled to some sort of underground lair.**

"Glad you guys can make it, I am so sorry for your loss." A middle-aged man welcomed the teens.

"Who's this _bloke_?" Terra asked.

"You're looking at the one and only L-Doo." The man scoffed.

"Oh, the _original_ bionics." Marvin nodded.

"No one calls you L-Doo!" a younger woman corrected him, she had dark curly hair and dark eyes.

"You tell him, Naomi!" Another young woman smirked as Naomi and the woman both giggled. She was tall with tanned skin, dark eyes and wavy black here.

"It's so good to see you all here in one piece." The woman greeted the group of travelers. "I'm January, some of you may know me as Gravity Girl."

"Let's get this meeting over already. Tick-tick?" a young girl about 5 warned.

"Ok Aspin, you are just like your parents!" Leo rolled his eyes at the young girl who greatly resembled her parents, Spin and Jamie.

"Ooh, hello tall blonde and hooded!" another young girl with blonde hair went over and smiled at Scorch.

"This one's my best friend, Bobbie, she's just like her dad Bob, always the ladies' man, well man's lady." Aspin frowned.

"Just like her parents." A teenage girl named Harumi quoted, remembering Bobbie's parents, Bob (named after her dad) and Jenny.

"Since most of you are able to make it to tonight's gathering, I supposed we should just get to the point." A woman approached them, she had black hair, cyan green eyes and unusually she had a black cat tail and a pair of orange cat ears.

"I'm Sakura Snowflower-Davenport." The woman introduced herself, "and I am the second in-command for the Resistance."

"Mom!" Jacy and Ramona ran over to a woman who looked similar both sisters. She had long black hair tied into a ponytail, dark eyes and a faint scar on her left cheek.

"Hey girls, I was so worried I couldn't make it." Tracy smiled at her children, before turning to the crowd, "I'm Tracy, I assume you've met my daughters."

"She's also my godmother, and in charge of looking after the injured homeless children." January walked over, looping an arm around Tracy and her godsisters.

"Where's my dad?" Tyson asked his aunt.

"He's leading the rebellion army at the borderline of Philadelphia, if it helps he is killing the Empire army like Lafayette in 'Guns and Ships'." Tracy assured her nephew, knowing that like him, she cared about her younger brother deeply.

"I'm Leo Dooley, the Mission Specialist of the Resistance." Leo walked over.

"And I am Daniel Davenport." A man walked over.

"Wait, I thought they were supposed to be 3 _other_ Bionics?" Terra asked.

"You must be talking about the Original 3, Adam, Bree and Chase." Leo replied with a sad look on his face.

"I guess it's my cue to explain what happened." A boy who looks like Chase Davenport, Bryan, walked forward. "My name is Bryan, son of Chase Davenport and Sabrina Fitzerbert, some of you may or may not know, my dad went into battle leading the Resistance at Seaford, I hadn't heard from him since."

"We're so sorry about that." Helena apologized.

"Bree Davenport, AKA my mom," another girl who looked like Bree named Kelli, explained, "Since she was the first generation of Bionic-Superhuman,"

"Psh," Tyson laughed, before Kelli glared over, "well that is an _exaggeration_ as you can see my dad was a super before he was a bionic, same applies to my aunt, so your little 'first generation' is nothing but an overstatement".

In short, the Davenport offspring do NOT get along well with the offspring of thee Shapeshifter family. Ramona is constantly plotting Kelli's death with Tyson along with their cousin Rin. Jacy was the only person with mutual relations with and tries to get everyone to stop fighting.

"Anyway, since my mother was a hybrid, scientists of the Empire had captured her and experimented on her a few years ago." Kelli explained in a sad tone.

"Served her right." Paris nodded in agreement, while Rin and Ramona laughed.

"The eldest of the Davenport Bionics, also my husband," Sakura added before she punched the table. "My daughter Adyson and my older son Spencer, they were both viciously murdered out of cold blood."

"By Kaz's solders?" Nathalie asked.

"In a way, there was another woman named Stacy, she had an obsessive crush on him when we were teens, Kaz must have hired her to do the deed. _SHE_ used black magic, seduced and brainwashed him into thinking he was married to her. _She made him forget who I am_ , and now he is working for Kaz, brainwashed into being someone he wasn't supposed to be." Sakura choked on her words. "I swear, the day I get my revenge for that she-devil for what she had done to my family, I will give her a death more painful that Death himself ever could!"

"Tomorrow marks the 15th year of which Kaz has taken over the entire universe," Paris interrupted, "He's the reason both my parents died for fighting against his army."

"How could this all have happened? I mean my father used to tell me that Emperor Kaz was a mere doctor for Mighty Med?" Terra asked.

"Back in the _very_ beginning, my father, Oliver Short, and Kazimeras 'Kaz' Radcliffe were nothing but 2 best of friends, Normos who spent their youth reading of superheroes, until one day they stumbled upon Mighty Med." Another girl who somewhat resembled Skylar Storm and Oliver named Jasmine replied. "There, they became doctors and there the met my mother. However, when they found out of a magic space rock that grants powers, the Arcturion, and that villains were after my father since he holds knowledge to the Arcturion."

"Unfortunately, the bad guy after the Arcturion was none other than their grandma Bridgette, she ordered her minions, including one who impersonated as a headmaster at the high school Jake and Jasmine's parents studied in, and he had caught and interrogated a close friend of their parents when she confronted him about the existence of superhumans." Ramona continued.

"What does _that_ have to do with Kaz being evil?" Marvin asked.

"Well rumor has it that Jordan, the close friend, was the first love of Kaz." Cyra added. "Her death causes an emotional impact on him."

"Thank you, Cyra," Jacy nodded. "We believe that the moment Kaz was too late to rescue Jordan, was one of the first motivations that turned him evil. Of course, when Bridgette married Horace, was almost, she got her hands on the Arcturion and became a supervillain. Her and her minions went on loose."

"Eventually, more superheroes started to fall ill after Bridgette and her minions grew stronger. Our grandfather Rodissiuss was one of the victims. He and Oliver took away our grandfather's powers, causing him to live his life as a mortal." Rin added.

"Driven mad with revenge, Grandfather became evil and vowed to make sure all superheroes suffer the same fate as him. When he assigned our uncles, aunts and parents to destroy Mighty Med, a small number of them had escaped." Mike nodded.

"Wait, wasn't the Destruction of Mighty Med caused the beginning of the Elite Force?" Helena asked.

"One of, until the Elite Force started, none of them knew that Bridgette had her minion, Mort father of Moriah, impersonating as her when he was arrested while she was still out and about. When Kaz found out that Bridgette was still alive, and he had somehow gotten his hands on an ancient relic of Supervillain history, a black skull, or as I call it The Demon's Curse, he became cold, driven mad with revenge, and killed his best friend's mother in cold blood." Ramona explained.

"How did Kaz got his hands on the skull?" Marvin asked.

"Well rumor has it was that there was a supervillainess on rogue named Isabella Coldstone who was rumored to have dark magical powers. She was friends with a young boy who died at a young age, having her close friend dead, she kind of requested a voodoo doctor to turn the dead boy into an immortal object. It's basically like Horcrux from Harry Potter in a way." Cyra explained. "But word has it that after Isabella's brief reign at Mighty Med, the black skull was discovered by Rodissiuss which accidentally turned him evil."

"And yet, the world still antagonizes our grandfather." Ramona scowled. "He was a great man, a true hero to our family, and the most misunderstood superhuman. And I will never forgive Kelli's mother for trying to kill our grandpa."

"It's not my fault, _YOUR_ aunt was the one who broke my uncle's heart." Kelli hissed over.

"Oh look who's talking now?" Rin snapped over. Both girls glared at each other before laser glow starting glowing in Rin's dark eyes while Kelli's body started to glow a bit greenish.

" _ **Enough**_! Whatever has happened for the past 20 years has gotta stop. We all have blood feud, I know that. But if we don't help each other out, we will no longer have a world to live in!" Naomi eventually lost her patience with all the bickering teens before she whistled as everyone looked at the young woman.

The descendants of Bionics, Superheroes, and Supervillains all shared a look as they nodded.

"so what is the plan?" Scorch asked.

"Our plan is to send back a few of our candidates to go back in time and stop Kaz from ever becoming evil. He was my parents' best friend, watching him becoming evil was more painful than anything my dad felt." Jake stated.

"Ok, who are the candidates?" Marvin smirked over.

"Anyone but you." Terra taunted, as the rest giggled at Marvin and Terra arguing.

"Ok I made a list." Leo took out a list.

"We need someone to travel within time, and the only candidate we have is Tyson since his mom was a time-traveler. Little Joy is too young to control and unlock her abilities." Tracy continued after Leo.

"I thought your dad's asexual?" Jake asked Tyson.

"It was a confusing era, and my dad had limited options, so he asked his best gal Cyd." Tyson shrugged.

"Wasn't Cyd your aunt?" Nathalie asked Terra.

"She is sort of my mom's second-cousin." Terra whispered back.

"Carry on!" Naomi coughed out.

"We also require someone who can travel within dimensions, so we have Ramona and Jacy in the mix."

"You should go, I mean you're the better one." Jacy insisted.

"No, you should, you never got to know dad. He died a few days after you were born." Ramona shook her head.

"We will be needing someone to reason the Original Elite Force or explain why we want Kaz dead." January added. "His soldiers killed off my fiancé _Dewey_ , I hadn't forgotten!"

"Well Jacy has inherit her mom's sense of judgement, and persuasion. She should be a candidate." Bryan suggested.

"Uh…thanks Bry!" Jacy giggled nervously, hiding a faint blush growing on her cheeks.

"looks like history is repeating itself." Leo face palmed, knowing Jacy's mom had a crush on Chase before (it was a _really_ short phase)

"Hey! It was a really short crush thing, ok?" Tracy quickly punched Leo in the arm. "Besides, Roman was the will forever the only love of my life!"

"That also explains why we walked in on you and Roman in your room that one time-," Leo added, trailing off before Tracy punched his gut.

"Anyway, we would need a few candidates to go back in time to stop Kaz from ever being evil." Naomi bought up the topic.

"I vote we KILL Kaz." Tyson volunteered, preparing a pistol.

"While I agree that killing him would help save humanity, but won't it be better if we ever not kill anyone?!" Bryan stated.

"And our grandpa gets nothing?" Ramona looked insulted.

"Now Mona, maybe we can squeeze in some time to go back and save Grandpa from ever being evil?" Jacy suggested.

"You always know what to say, sis." Ramona chuckled, patting her sister's head.

"We need a small group consisting about 10 of you, now remember, while in the Past, you are still be able to contact with us in the Future. With the Halophones" Leo handed them a few old cellphones.

"Dude, these phones were like 30 years ago!" Helena commented, checking the cellphone. "and coming from the daughter of Titanio and Mesmira, even I feel weird of this."

"Look you kids are heading back in time, people will get suspicious if they see you whipping out your Halo-phones." Leo stated.

"Says the man who used to have 2 cans with one string." Naomi sassed at her brother.

* * *

After a while of debating, the selected candidates were Ramona and her sister Jacy Chimokuri-Andrews, Tyson Chimokuri-Ripley (Best Fighter), Kelli Davenport, Bryan Davenport (Most Intelligent), Rin Andrews (Most Stealthy), Jake (son of Oliver and Skylar, yes, I named him after the actor IRL), Paris, Solar Scorch/Scorch Kennedy , Harumi Davenport (Most Resourceful), Terra and (to Terra's dismay) Marvin.

"Ok, now that we have selected our 12 candidates, how are they gonna get to the past?" Mike asked.

"With this!" Leo removed a curtain and showed two small figures.

"And _THAT_ would be…?" Jasmine asked.

"It's Big D's former Particle Collider." Leo replied.

"Oh, you mean that one time when you got stuck in a universe where you have Bionics, and aunt Bree was a snob, (Ramona added: well she sort of still is, I mean look at Kelli. The rotten apple does not fall too far from its rotten tree.) uncle Chase was a jock (Rin laughs in disbelief) and Uncle Adam was a nerd (Bryan lost it laughing)" Jacy exclaimed.

"How do _YOU_ know everything?" Bryan frowned.

"I taught her everything I know." Tracy chuckled, smiling with pride.

"It's true," Jacy nodded.

"Ok, as long as you guys are in the Past, whatever you do will change the fate of the future." Naomi stated.

"It's basically X-Men: Days of Future Past." Helena stated.

"Why can't I bring my BAFF B-Wolf?" Harumi groaned a bit.

"What's a B-Wolf?" Terra asked.

As if cued, a grey wolf ran over to pounce onto Harumi, as they engaged in a wrestling match.

"Oh, is B-Wolf your pet?" Marvin asked.

" _PET_?! I am her best Animal Friend Forever." The wolf, Blood Warrior barked back in fluent English before Marvin shrank in fear.

"My parents were literally in the same hospital when they met your parents." Blood Warrior exclaimed in sarcasm.

"Yeah, too bad you can't go with us. What would I be without my trusty partner in crime?" Harumi stated.

"Well, I am rather glad. I mean, at least even if the world ends, I can still be with my one True Love." Blood Warrior turned to wink at Jasmine. Harumi giggled a bit.

"Not happening!" Jasmine shouted from the infirmary.

"Ahem? Enough with the chit chat, we got a man to kill!" Ramona stated.

"I have lost mom, dad and Hunter, I am not going to lose you too!" Cyra told her brother.

"Hey, have faith. I will be fine. It's you I am worried of." Scorch patted his sister's head.

"Promise me that you will come out of this alive?" Cyra asked.

"Yes, I promise" Scorch smiled over.

"We're counting on you." Leo patted Terra's shoulder.

"We will not let you down." Terra assured, saluting to their allies.

Leo started up the Particle Collider as a portal grew open.

"This portal will take you back to the year the Elite Force started, now I am not sure when it would take you, but you have to find Kaz and stop him from finding out who killed Jordan. If not, things will get really ugly." Naomi explained to the teens.

"Or save Jordan and prevent the huge Armageddon." January shrugged.

"Yeah, that too." Naomi nodded.

"Good luck, kids." Leo and the rest saluted over at the 12 teens.

"I love you mom." Jacy mouthed over to her mom.

"Love you too, be safe." Tracy nodded, wiping tears from her eyes.

The portal starts to 'whoosh' loudly before the teens were sucked into the portal.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS THING SUCKS YOU IN LIKE A VACUUM?!" Bryan quickly yelled before he got sucked into the portal.

"Whoops, _probably_ should have told him that." Daniel blinked.

"YOU THINK?!" Naomi yelled over, clinging onto an old capsule.

* * *

 **Purpledolpin05: Well, this has been an eventful chapter, with the new and old characters meeting up. So yeah in AU-Future verse, Evil! Kaz is in charge of countless deaths, including Roman's, so that must be why Ramona seemed to be more fixed on her hatred for Kaz. I have also incorporated Isabella (TKDP's OC) as a part of why Rodissiuss had turned evil with the help of the Black Skull from Lab Rats. And I had to mention Stacy Summers, infamous for being obsessed with Adam and ruining Sakura's life, as the horrible devil for stealing Adam from Sakura and killing Spencer and Adyson (2 of the other OC kids of Adam/Sakura).**

 **While the 12 Future OCs will be playing important roles for the Time Travel mission, I will be skipping between both Future and Present, so we can see what the rest are doing. For now, the ships are Terra/Marvin, Blood Warrior/Jasmine (eh why not? They might be physically wolf/human but they have alien DNA in their blood so count that as cross-species?), Jake/Paris (uh no doubt, Skoliver runs in their veins), and possibly Rin/Bryan although Jacy has a crush on Chase's son. I mean I once read a novel of a guy and a girl falling in love but ended up as step-siblings because the boy's dad and the girl's mom (both single parents) used to date and the story was just sad.**

 **So that is all for now, feel free to leave a review down below and tell me what do you think of the chapter. It was pretty intense of how different things can be if you change the AU, so thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


	3. Part 2

**Change The Fate's Designs**

 **Part 2: Journey To The Past**

 **Purpledolpin05: And yup the title of the chapter is partially based on the infamous song from the animated movie Anastasia 'Journey To The Past' (one of my favorite songs). So in this chapter, the 12 teens from the future have arrived at 2016. Since this is AU, the plot for EF is about the same as the original but a bit different since in this story Jordan died and Bridgette was 'captured' and Mighty Med was still destroyed by Roman and his family. So back to the review shoutouts.**

To Guest (V.A.): Thanks for the review, well in comparison to the usual stories, this Evil Kaz AU is a twist compared to Kaz being the usual goofy (Spark's words, not mine: ship-wrecking, heartbreaking, superhero-now-villain insulting) self. The children OC names are generally based on their IRL actors' names. Hope you will like this chapter.

To The Dreamer With A Passion: Thanks for the chapter, Kaz is awful in AUs and Non-AUs, nuff said. XD Hope you will like this update.

To The Malaysian Dream: Thanks for the review, well we would have to see who ends up with who later on. Hope you'll like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Lab Rats, Elite Force or Mighty Med, or a couple of OCs that belong to my friend TKDP. I only own the plot and my OCs. Enjoy.**

Ramona didn't know how long was the time travelling/portal travelling process but it felt like she was falling into a bottomless, never-ending pit.

Eventually, the 12 teens landed on the ground.

"Ugh…where are we?" Marvin Steele groaned as he rubbed his head.

Ramona felt warmth, she slowly opened up her eyes only to find herself lying on someone's chest.

Wait a crappy second…Ramona bolted up to find Scorch beside her.

She did what her mother always taught her if you wake up and have no memory of how you ended up resting next to a male stranger.

She _kicked_ Scorch in the crouch, waking him up.

" _OWWW_!!" Scorch winced in pain, bolting up screaming in pain. "Why did you just do that?!"

"Because you were putting yer _arms_ all over me!" Ramona hissed.

"Look, if I am correct, you were the one who landed on me!" Scorch mused a bit.

"You were the one with your hands around me." Ramona stated.

"We were falling from god-knows-where, and I was trying to break your fall!" Scorch defended himself, before smirking, "but you did seem to enjoy my company, right?"

"Whatever." Ramona scoffed, looking away.

Ramona looked around, they had landed on a stranded grassy hillslope by a beach.

"Jacy!" Ramona rushed to her sister.

"My glasses." Jacy was looking for her glasses, she can't see well without her glasses.

"I'll help you find it, kay?" Ramona assured her younger sister, before looking around to find it.

"Ah! Here it is." Tyson waved over, as he handed over the glasses that landed somewhere by the bushes.

"Thanks, Ty!" Jacy smiled as she puts on her glasses.

"Where are we? Or, _WHEN_ are we?" Terra asked.

"Well says here on my GPS scan we're near Centium City, April 2016." Bryan scanned around the area before he reported.

"There's a poster for the election of town senator. The candidates are Larry Beale, some lady named Renee Stevens and some other middle-aged man." Marvin pointed at a poster for an upcoming election.

"That, and there's this poster of Boyz N' Motion reunion concert later this week." Rin picked up a poster lying on the floor.

"Never heard of 'em." Kelli shook her head.

"They were only one of the best Normo boybands ever! My mom was a fan of their music." Terra seemed insulted.

"Ooh, isn't that boyband one of the famous ones from the olden days?" Kelli asked, being a girly girl, she never passes by a chance to meet cute guys.

"That band was hit during the early 2000s." Rin frowned, her mom used to be a huge fan of the boyband as well.

" _Boyz, we are the Boyz N'Motion, we give you our devotion._

 _Boyz, we are the Boyz N'Motion, we give you our devotion_."

Marvin started to sing to a verse before mimicking the dance moves. Jacy began to cheer for Marvin, being a fan of the old boy-band herself.

"Does the song ring a bell?" Terra turned to Kelli.

"Nope." Kelli shook her head, "But the dance moves were cool."

"The song was a classic and is barely even 30 years!" Terra claimed.

" _Exactly_ , the _olden_ days." Kelli nodded.

"Ignore her. She thinks songs from the early 2000s is 'old' and ABBA songs are prehistoric." Rin snorted, before earning a glare from Kelli.

"Wait…this place looks really familiar…" Jacy observed the grassy slope, before a memory flickered into her mind. "Wait, isn't this the place grandpa and gramma got married?!"

"You mean Grampa Rodissiuss with Gramma Rina? It is." Ramona nodded, she removed one of her gloves before a mirage formed.

 _The two sisters saw an image of their once youthful and happy Grandfather Rodissiuss with his bride Rina. Beside the happy couple were the Priest Ambrose (the comic artist of Mighty Med, who ironically was Roman and Riker's godfather), the best man Frank Chimokuri (their other grandfather) with his girlfriend Doris Huang, one of their family friends Haruto Leighton with his wife Clarine Fosters, and the maid-of-honor Aries Nigel (one of their Grandma Rina's best friends). Several superheroes were whistling and cheering in joy over the small but happy wedding._

"I bet Grampa and Gramma were the luckiest couple on the day of their marriage." Jacy whispered over.

 _The mirage then faded into a memory fragment of when their parents sitting by the edge of the grass slope. Their mom and dad were too busy blushing around each other, before the rest of Roman's family members (the siblings and their father) came out and gave a romantic push for the date. It didn't end well when their Uncle Riker (as a bird) crashed his beak at a tree, causing their Aunt Reese to frown while their triplet uncles laughed._

"Mom and dad were so happy." Ramona smiled to herself.

"So was my dad." Tyson added, placing a hand on Jacy's shoulder.

 _The memory figment revealed Tyson's father, Jones, laughing in delight when Rodissiuss offered to give piggyback rides with a pair of toddler siblings, Jackie and Chloe. The youngest toddler, January, walked her way over to Tracy and Roman before giving them a big hug. Reese was cradling January's baby brother Jayden._

"Look how _happy_ they all used to be." Rin's gaze was fixed onto 'Aunt' Chloe and January.

January's parents were too young and not responsible enough to care for their daughter, and they were both involved in a car accident that caused them to lose their memories they even had a daughter. So Krane took the baby under his wing and turned her Bionic for the final asset of his Bionic army.

 _A young boy, Doy Friedman, walked over before he and January went to make sandcastles. Roman gave the young boy an angry look, before Tracy nudged his shoulder. Doy, January, Jenny, Bob, Spin and Jamie were all building sandcastles to make the grandest one of all._

"Ugh, we should be focusing on your mission. We do not have time for ancient concerts." Paris reminded them, "Ok, since we're close to the City, I say we go there and try to find Kaz."

"And _then_ we kill him?" Tyson asked.

"No, because the original Elite Force would be wondering why we are kidnapping one of their members." Marvin exclaimed.

"Oh, so we knock them out with a bottle…then we kill him?" Tyson asked eagerly.

" _NO_! First of all, we could get GROUNDED." Jake exclaimed. " _and we don't even exist yet_!"

"That's not true. Dad was so proud the day I stood up to that bully who used to pick on Jacy." Tyson stated.

"By stood up to the bully, you literally gave him a double-sided wedgie, punched his nose broken, and gave him two black eyes." Rin exclaimed.

"He was so proud. So was mom!" Tyson sighed in joy.

"Let's just focus on finding Kaz first, then you can hit, swing or kill any method you want." Terra grumbled.

"Yeah, but before we get to the mission, we need to change our clothes." Tyson stated. "It's 2016 and I am sure Fugitive and Prisoners outfit weren't trending as they were in our time."

"Good point." Bryan nodded before the teens made their way to a cheap clothing store to get some clothes to fit into to avoid standing out among the people of the past.

"I gotta say, clothes from the olden days are more comfortable than the clothes we wear from our time." Marvin was admiring his clothes.

"Says the man who just shopped at the grandpa clothes section." Terra snorted, amused.

"Hey! Retro is in season." Marvin snapped back.

"Wow Paris, you look great!" Jake complimented Paris.

"Uh thanks, for someone with an IQ like you, you do not dress terribly." Paris responded.

"Now we blend in." Ramona stated.

"Where do we start first?" Jake asked.

"We could go and head over to the Davenport tower? I mean we could just arrest Kaz right then and there and incinerate him with we are at it." Rin suggested.

"As quick, simple and _GRUESOME_ as that is, I do not think it would be good enough. What if the Elite Force just assumed we are one of the Shapeshifters?" Kelli gave Rin, Tyson, Jacy and Ramona a quick glare.

"What makes you think of that?" Ramona asked sarcastically.

" _You're_ a relevant example." Kelli motioned to Ramona.

"What's _THAT_ supposed to mean?" Ramona barked.

"Your mom betrayed my mom and her friends for some…deranged monster lover." Kelli stated.

"You are talking about my _DAD_!" Ramona's eyes began to twitch.

"She was a traitor!" Kelli hissed.

"She was just a girl in love!" Ramona defended. "People do crazy things when they are in love."

"Your dad was a scoundrel." Kelli narrowed her eyes, before Ramona grabbed Kelli by the throat and start to squeeze it.

"MY FATHER WAS A BRAVE AND GOOD MAN!" Ramona yelled.

"Mona, stop it!" Jacy patted her sister's shoulder. "Please! Mom would never want this!"

"You talk bad about my family again, and I guarantee I can and I _WILL_ kill you." Ramona released Kelli, before she gave the Bionic-Super hybrid a final warning and started to walk away.

"Dear God, this is just like the Eclipsa Butterfly thang all over again." Marvin muttered to himself.

"You are a 23-year-old man and you watched some old kids' show about some space-bug princess?" Terra raised her eyebrows.

"You watch Gravity Falls." Marvin argued back.

"Kelli, are you ok?" Bryan went to check on his cousin.

"I'm good." Kelli took a deep and steady breath, before glancing over at Scorch.

"What is her deal anyway?" Paris asked.

"Long story, our parents and her mom were all good friends, but one day she and her brother and friends left them for her boyfriend." Jake explained.

"Ramona, wait up." Scorch ran after her.

"What do you want, Sunshine?" Ramona asked coldly.

"I know you have had a rough time growing up, but right now we should be putting our prejudices aside so we can finish our mission." Scorch advised her.

"You know nothing about me…" Ramona looked away.

"You are right, I don't. And I do not have the right to judge you based on what has happened to our parents. But I know what it is like to lose someone you love." Scorch stated. "Kaz killed my parents right in front of me and my sister, when I was 14."

"He killed my father too…Chopped his head off and threw my dad's head right in front of the rest of my family, and right after dad, he killed my godfather just right after he (Dewey/Doy) announced his engagement with my godmother January [NOOOO NOT DOY!]. A lot of bad things happened that day. Worst birthday ever." Ramona spoke quietly, "I will never forget what that monster did to everyone."

"Well, at least we have one thing in common, we both want to protect our siblings at all cost after losing a loved one." Scorch told her, before she started to smile a bit.

"Thanks _Sunshine_ , that made me feel better." Ramona chuckled.

A few minutes later, the other 10 teens were surprised to see Scorch escorting Ramona back. She had seemed to have calmed down, which was surprising to her cousins because very few people are able to cool down her temper within a short period of time.

"So…what do we do now?" Bryan asked.

"We go up to the Elite Force, and beat the crap out of that Fire Demon, that's what." Tyson smirked.

"Yeah, but can we do that _AFTER_ a meal?" Jake asked, before the teens all heard their stomachs grumbling.

"Fine, just a quick meal _THEN_ we go and arrest Kaz." Terra nodded after much consideration.

"How about a wholesome healthy organic meal?" Bryan asked.

"Pass. What about some Fish and Chips?" Marvin suggested.

"No thanks. How about the deli? I could go for some meat right now." Paris asked.

"You sure are carnivorous." Jake commented with a surprised by dazed smile.

"Nah, sushi?" Kelli asked.

"Too expensive. We're on a budget." Bryan turned down the idea.

"Cup noodles." Rin asked,

"We're not _THAT_ cheap for a budget." Tyson snorted.

"Let's get pizza then." Jacy suggested.

"Works for me! I've always been curious about the urban legends of Normo food." Paris shrugged.

"What urban legends?" Bryan (being the non-Super one of the team) questioned.

"There was a saying goes that when superhumans eat Normo food, they can turn into an elderly Chinese woman. Which I find unusual and downright weird. So far that has only happened to my Uncle Alan." Jake replied.

 **Later at the pizza shop…**

"I MISS YOU, CHEESE PIZZA!" Terra whooped after taking her first bite.

"I love Hawaiian pizza." Marvin nodded.

"I don't. Who puts pineapples on pizzas?!" Bryan asked.

"Shh! I'm trying to watch the news. The reporter lady is _FINE_." Marvin hushed his friends as he was trying to watch the news. The reporter lady was a pretty blonde lady who was in her mid-20s.

"Good evening Centium City, this is _Keely Teslow_ coming to you live with an exclusive interview with environment activists _Cody Martin_ and _Bailey Pickett_ about their recent protest against the town hall about wasting resources." The blond woman, Keely Teslow, reported.

Marvin was interrupted by his teammates talking about pizza.

"This is quite good." Paris munched on a bite of pizza.

"I figured you'd like it." Jake smiled goofily at her.

"I miss pizza nights." Jacy sighed.

"Yeah, your dad makes great pizza, and one time when we were all kids, my dad and aunt Trace made us laugh so hard, cheese shoot out of my nose and landed on Uncle Jack's glass of water. Then he tried to shove the snot water to Aunt Chloe but she dumped the snot water onto his face." Tyson smiled in reminiscence.

"Wasn't that the year Uncle Spin and Aunt Jamie along with Aunt Jenny and Uncle Bob had a double wedding? And Uncle Jayden was their best man!" Rin asked, before Jacy nodded.

"Who are they?" Terra asked.

"We have a large extended family tree. Some of our 'uncles' and 'aunts' aren't related to us but they've been with our parents since they were all youngsters so they're all like sworn siblings. We have Aspen's parents – Uncle Spin and Aunt Jamie, Bobbie's parents - Uncle Bob and Aunt Jenny, Aunt January and her brother Jayden (AKA Naomi's boyfriend), and Uncle Jackie and his sister Aunt Chloe." Ramona listed.

"Uncle Jayden and Aunt January are siblings and sort of our distant family, Aunt Trace and Uncle Roman practically raised them. Uncle Spin, Uncle Bob and Aunt Jenny used to be some of Krane's Bionic soldiers, but they were the tween batch. Whereas Aunt Jamie is a shapeshifter. When Chase got injured by the Incapacitator and needed medical attention, some of our parents bought him to the Hospital." Tyson explained, before using Hospital as a codeword for Mighty Med.

"Uncle Spin and Aunt Jamie met there. Well the tween versions of Uncles and Aunt snuck off without permission. It was love at first sight." Jacy sighed romantically.

"No, it wasn't. Uncle Spin and Aunt Jamie got into a heated prank wars, Aunt Jenny was supervising the prank wars. And Uncle Bob bumped into our dad and thought he was a girl." Ramona snorted.

"And Aunt January peed on Alan back then. She was a baby. It happens." Tyson added.

"I can't believe a monster like your family members could be capable of such happiness and good at one point of life!" Kelli exclaimed.

"A monster who calls another a monster is the real monster." Rin stated, chewing on her slice of pizza, ignoring Kelli's angry and offended look.

"Your parents killed lots of people." Kelli refuted.

"So did your mom, she drowned her android-ex." Rin added.

"Guys, stop arguing!" Terra reminded them, trying to calm them down.

Scorch glanced over at Ramona, before placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You ok?" Scorch asked. Despite looking stoic and expressionless for most occasions, his voice showed slight worry.

"Yeah." Ramona nodded with an unreadable expression, before continuing her pizza slice.

"So where will be staying while we're here? The beach by the slope is too far off to observe the target." Bryan stated.

"How about a hotel?" Marvin asked.

"Too expensive." Terra shot down the idea while some of the teens groaned.

"How about we just march right up to our parents and asked for a place to stay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah sure. ' _Hi dad, it's me. Your son from 30 years down the road. PS Kaz is a secret maniac who killed lots of people. By the way, what's for supper?_ '." Bryan replied with sarcasm.

"We need somewhere discrete but convenient." Ramona said.

"How about the subway?" Terra asked, remembering some details from the Historic Archives.

"Isn't that the same place your dad kidnapped my mom?" Jake frowned.

"Your dad broke her out of the cell, henceforth, extra couple moments to build up their marriage." Ramona replied.

"I remembered dad mentioned something about your dad trying to make a move on your mom there on a 'private interrogation'." Tyson wiggled his eyebrows playfully at the sisters.

Rin rolled her eyes; the Subway hideout was a frequent place for her uncles to bring dates for alone time. Or for when her mother wanted a quiet place to practice destroying property.

"Wow, I was _almost_ conceived." Ramona stated with a playful smirk, before everyone else spurted out their water.

"GROSS!" Paris shuddered.

"SIS!!" Jacy got flustered at the thought of her parents uh…mating before they were both born.

Ramona enjoyed watching everyone's startled looks, before she chuckled to herself. Scorch watched Ramona before he gave an almost-amused smile.

"How about Facility 7?" Tyson asked, before they all stopped for a moment.

"What's Facility 7?" Bryan asked.

"When Krane was creating his army, he had the soldiers separated into various facilities for them to train all over the place. There are about 10 of these Facilities, and according to my dad, there used to be a secret Facility he calls 'Facility VII', and it's probably abandoned but discrete. And it's located in public areas, where no one would ever suspect secret bionic soldiers are living there. We could be safe there for the time being. I bet there's some food, clothes, and capsules. They might be a bit old and all, but after a bit of cleanup and reorganizing it would be good as new." Tyson whispered to the gang in a low voice.

"Fine by me." Terra nodded in agreement.

"I agree, sounds like a perfect hideout." Bryan agreed.

"I call dibs on bunking with Mona!" Jacy giggled.

"I call dibs on any weapons." Tyson raised his hand.

Looks like everything is coming to plan.

 _Or maybe not…_

 **Meantime, back in the Future…** The Emperor was sitting on his throne, before he reached for a ring that he wears with him at all times. He clicked open the hidden lock of the mood ring before he looked at the picture that was inside.

Inside the ring was a picture of a 10-year-old boy (who went by Kaz back then) looping arms with a girl his age with shoulder-length blonde hair and wore a black beanie hat with a yellow heart.

He smiled faintly with a hint of fondness, remembering a girl he used to know back when he was a teenager.

At that moment, three of his subjects came in.

One was a beautiful woman with blonde hair and green eyes, another was a tall and handsome middle-aged man with dark hair and eyes, who was the blonde woman's 'husband', and the third was a young woman in her late 20s with dark hair tied into a tight bun and black eyes.

"Your Imperialness, I have news concerning you." Moriah bowed in front of the emperor.

"What is it?" Emperor Kazimeras (he had long ditched his longtime nickname 'Kaz') asked, narrowing his eyes, quickly hiding the picture in the ring.

"The scientists have sensed an activation of a recently opened portal. Leading to a parallel universe." The man, Adam Davenport-Summers reported.

"What?!" the evil dictator roared.

"Sources tell me that they might be travelling to the past. Back to when Your Imperialness was still a mere teenager." Moriah added.

"Prepare the Dimension Portal, I know when they're going." Emperor Kazimeras ordered.

He is not letting a bundle of rag-tag children ruin his plans. Even if it means killing them in cold-blood.

"Yes, sire. I shall prepare for your departure." The blonde woman, Stacy Summers-Davenport bowed, before going off to prepare for the Emperor's departure.

"Who do you think is trying to interfere with our Imperialness's plans?" Adam asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have to get back to the battle. We're fighting against some of the remaining members of the Resistance." Moriah replied with a shrug.

"Got a picture? It would be easier for me to track the targets and annihilate them." Adam asked.

"There's a rebellion at the East Coast of Welkerville. It's led by two people, a man by the name of Leo and a woman by the name of Sakura." Moriah showed an image of two adults. "We know nothing else besides their name. Which is why I am going to start a hunt to track down those two leaders."

"Aren't those two the same comrades to that Bionic-Superhuman lady we caught a few years back?" Adam asked.

"Yes, which is why they are dangerous!" Moriah nodded, showing a picture of the "Bionic-Superhuman lady" being chained up in a prison cell where their scientists are running experiments on her.

"May I assist you in your quest?" Adam asked.

 _One was an African American man with short black hair and dark eyes. The other was a woman with jet black hair, cat ears instead of human ears (must be one of those 'Superhumans') and cyan green eyes._

"Very well. You are much better at killing." Moriah nodded, before she headed off to get the scientists to prepare the Dimension Portal ready.

Adam started to walk off to the weaponry to get some weapons that could be useful at tracking and/or killing his targets. When he started having a headache.

 _ **Random flashback…**_

He saw an image of five teenagers inside a train. One was himself, one was a short boy with brown hair, another was a girl with a brown ponytail, a shorter African-American boy and a short girl with cyan eyes, black hair and feline features.

"I've secured the ropes around the bridge!" the ponytail girl reported, before she took out a bent penny. "Also, look what the train did to this penny!"

"Ooh!" the three boys oohed in impressment.

" _Meh_." The feline girl shrugged, unimpressed.

"And this squirrel!" the ponytail girl showed them a dead squirrel.

"AHH!" the boys were disgusted/shocked, but the feline girl grinned, " _Awesome_!"

The teenage Adam tied a rope around his waist, before asking in a shaky tone, "Hey guys, what if this doesn't work? I, I mean I know I am strong, but this goes way beyond our trainings! What if I can't do it?"

"Adam, strength just doesn't come from your muscles. It also comes from your mind." The ponytail girl told him.

"We're doomed!" The brunet boy groaned. "Maybe someone else should take the rope."

"AD, whatever happens, I believe in you!" the feline girl assured him, before taking a seat behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, causing him to blush a bit. The two's eyes met before she gave him an assuring and encouraging smile.

"Thanks, Kura." Adam smiled back.

"I believe in you, Adam!" the ponytail girl sat behind 'Kura', followed by the brunet boy.

"I just spent 4 hours with Kura in a bag without any bathroom! I think my support goes without saying!" the African-American boy nodded, before taking a seat behind Adam, 'Kura', the ponytail girl, and the brunet boy.

 _ **Flashback ended**_

 _CLANK_!

Adam had dropped one of the heavy guns onto the floor, causing everyone else to look at him.

"Whoops?" he apologized, before walking away.

"What was that?!" Adam questioned himself. Who were those people, and why did all those people in that memory seemed so familiar to him?

 **I have been stalling this story for a long time, I've been having Writer's Block for some of my stories, and recently I got the mojo to continue writing this story again.**

 **Chapter** **Talk: -**

 **1 Some of the references to early 2000s shows are mentioned. Such as Boyz N' Motion from That's So Raven, Larry Beale and Ren Stevens from Even Stevens, Keely Teslow from Phil of the Future, and Cody and Bailey from Suite Life on Deck. Because why not? I can see Larry Beale and Ren Stevens being competing politicians and eventually date or marry each other (I shipped Larry/Ren as a child, they are one of the 4 OTPs I loved in the early 2000s: Louis/Tawny, Phil/Keely, Larry/Ren and Lizzie/Gordo) I've been on an Old Disney Throwback marathon lately (watching old Disney shows) that brings back my childhood memories. Also, I am wondering if Marcus Davenport had inspired the Sugar Spice 800 cyborgs, namely Deborah 'Debby' Berwick', or did Debbie inspired Marcus's creation; or if the Davenport Industries had anything to do with the inventions used in Phil of the Future. It's an interesting theory to think about. I now headcannon Marcus being 'Marcus Berwick' and having an adoptive big cyborg sister 'Debbie' who was melted/overheated/died when he was a kid, or did Marcus impacted Debbie's creation in the future but would have been sent back to the early 21st century.**

 **[Debbie Berwick, Marcus, Eddy, Edie: We're the AI Squad!]**

2004! Debbie: You're my great-great-great-grandpa, Marcus! YAY!!

2013! Marcus: Uh Julie, a little help?!

2013! Julie: Aw, not now, it's so cute. This family reunion…

2013! Leo: oh no! There's TWO of you Captain Eyebrows?! KURA, WE'VE GOT A CODE EYEBROW!

2013! Sakura: I'm on it. (gets taser)

 **2 Looks like the Time Travelers are back to the past. (well, not from the further future as the Diffy family) I think there are some romance hinted, mainly among Jake/Paris, Terra/Marvin and possibly Ramona/Scorch. Ramona will have a rivalry with Kelli (because of their parentage blood feud) and if anyone insults Roman, Ramona does not hesitate to kill people. Also, side-note: Naomi and Jayden ended up a cute couple (aww!**

 **3 A mild Future scene, with Kaz still missing Jordan (her death impacted him in a long run) but he was not the same as he used to be. Also, we got to see Future Adam (now brainwashed to believing he is Stacy's husband) Not to mention Adam seemed to have forgotten everything about his past and only has memories or forged memories of him with "the love of his life" ('Stacy') so maybe his old memories might be triggered back.**

 **4 Leo and Sakura are the next target of the Kazimeras Empire, uh oh. Also, Bree seems to have a terrible fate as she is now under captive of Emperor Kazimeras (but she is not forcefully married to him, because 1, eww, and 2, _EURK_! In most of my stories, Kaz and Bree have a sibling-like relationship, because Kaz is meant to be with Jordan and Bree eventually ends up with someone else, in some versions she ends up with Owen) But I would say that Bree is not the one with the worst fate, because some of the familiar faces have a messed-up fate in the future. [Example: Adam was brainwashed, killed two of his kids in front of his wife and youngest daughter, under Stacy's control. Roman and Dewey (after his ENGAGEMENT with January too) were killed on Ramona's birthday. January and Sakura are now living widows. Bree is being under captive/tortured. Evil! Kaz has seriously messed-up and traumatized a lot of people in this AU.**

 **That's all for today. I hope you've enjoyed reading. Feel free to tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.**


End file.
